


The Red Leaders Pet

by carno_cunt_uwu (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tom's basically a neko idk, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/carno_cunt_uwu
Summary: Basically a screwed up au.After Tord left to become the leader of the Red Army, Tom, Edd and Matt were forced to scatter, and Tom seems to have gained some more.. feline attributes from various chemical spills from uninhabitable places.However, Tord isn't satisfied knowing his former friends were alive and free to do as they liked, so he decided to get rid of the root of the problem.Tom.





	1. Chapter 1

The taller alpha slammed his hands down onto the desk, clearly losing his patience.  
"I don't care how long it takes you, Paul. Find him, and bring him to me." The taller one demanded, and Paul, the beta, nodded.  
"Of course, Red Leader." He turned and walked out of the door, and The Red Leader slumped down into his chair, lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply. The Norwegian was sick to death of this pesky little brit evading the army for so long. 

\-------------------

Thomas knew the army was after him. He had been on the run since Tord had blown up their house. Edd and Matt were long gone, having split up with him during an ambush. It would be suicide to try and meet up again, but Tom was nearly at his breaking point.

As he rounded the corner into a smaller alley, he heard a soft footstep from behind him, and whipped around. They didn't give him much time to react at the gun being pointed at him before they pulled the trigger, and Tom flinched as the dart pierced his skin.

Paul stepped further into the alley, watching with blank, emotionless eyes as Tom fell to his knees.  
"Fuck. You." The omega hissed, his blank eyes clouding over as he struggled to remain conscious. A few more soldiers joined him, and soon Tom was blissfully falling into unconsciousness.

\-------------------

Tord was sitting at his desk, riffling through some paperwork and absent mindedly looking out of the window. Surely it wouldn't take them this long to find him? As he pulled out a rather important looking document and began to read it, he heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in." He called out, and the door opened to reveal Paul.  
"We've found him." He announced, but Tord didn't look up.  
"Bring him up to my bedroom and put him in the cell in the corner. I'll deal with him later." Tord said, his attention trained on the paperwork in front of him.  
"Of course, Sir." As Paul left and shut the door, he allowed himself to smirk. It was all going well.

When Tord had finished his work, he walked out of his office, locking the door behind him, and then walked down the corridor, turned left and walked to the door of his room. He pulled the set of keys off of his belt, and unlocked the door, stepping inside. 

The light was off, so he turned it on and walked over to the cage in the corner. To say it was a cell was generous, so Tom wasn't having a great time. A thick cloth was tied over his eyes, but he still knew exactly who was in the room.  
"What the fuck do you want?" He demanded, looking up at the Red Leader even though he couldn't see him.  
"Oh, nothing. This is just what you deserve." Tord inhaled the scent of distressed omega, quiet enjoying it. Tom was more affected than he was showing.

Tord reached down and unlocked the cage, and pulled Tom out roughly. The omega fell forward, as his hands were tied behind his back, whimpering a little at the feeling of Tord's robotic hand on his neck. Tord took a quick look at his neck, just to make sure he didn't have the marks of another alpha, and carefully untied the blindfold. 

He put it to the side, and shrugged off his heavy jacket, putting it in the closet as Tom got to grips with where he was. He tried to stand, but as both his hands and feet were tied he couldn't, so he stayed kneeling on the floor.   
"Disobedient omegas like you deserve to be taught their place. It's only fair." Tord commented, and Tom full on growled at him.  
"This isn't fucking funny." Tom growled, finally finding his voice. As Tord turned to retaliate, he saw that Tom's hood was pulled up. He never usually had it like that, so he was intrigued as to why.

He tugged the hood down, and almost gasped in surprise as he came face to face with Tom's tiny cat ears. Tord smirked as he rubbed the outside of his ear and Tom purred. This was rich. He fucking purred. As Tord pulled away, grinning cruelly, Tom blushed red and flattened his ears, giving an upset hiss.  
"I hate you." The omega growled, looking up at Tord with narrowed eyes.  
"Oh, I'm sure you do." Tord shot back, gently stroking the inside of his ears so the smaller man rolled over, pretty much vibrating against his hand from how strong his purrs were. 

Tord moved his hand down across his face, pulling away quickly as Tom tried to bite him.  
"Ah, don't do that, pet." Tord chided, wrapping his robotic fingers around his neck and holding him down.

With his other hand, he gently undid Tom's trousers, and he pulled them down a little, just to see. Tom's tail was curled around his waist, and as Tord reached to touch it, he gave a squeak and tried to squirm away.  
"None of that, Thomas." The Red Leader ordered, and Tom felt inclined to obey, the small omega stilling and allowing Tord to stroke his tail. As Tord's fingers began to go lower, Tom hissed and shut his legs. 

Tord decided not to go too far this time, respecting the wishes of the smaller man and taking his fingers away. He untied the bonds around Tom's wrists, and placed the harsh rope to the side.  
"Thanks." Tom growled, crossing his arms protectively over his body.   
"No problem, pet." Tord replied, and Tom stiffened, giving a shocked hiss.  
"This is why I'm here?!' he snarled, and Tord sat on his bed and allowed the omega to panic and begin to cry.  
"You're fucking sick." He mewled, tucking his tail around his waist again.

Tom's hands finally wandered to the collar around his neck, and he hissed at Tord, tears welling in his eyes again.  
"Why me?" He fixed Tord with a watery glare, and Tord laughed.  
"Because you're perfect. Especially with your new.. additions." Tord replied, a slight purr in his voice. 

"Alright, back in the cage." He ordered, and Tom whimpered, crawling back towards the cage door. He gave a accusatory look at Tord before padding inside.  
"Good boy." He purred, and he walked over to the cage, locking it with one of the many keys that hung from his belt.  
"If you keep being good, you can come out for longer tomorrow." Tord promised lightly, and Tom nodded.  
"Thank you." He muttered, and Tord didn't look too happy.  
"It's Master." He corrected, "You're not allowed to call me Tord." 

Tom narrowed his eyes.  
"Fine, *master*" Tom spat, curling his tail around himself before he began to rub himself clean. Tord watched with quiet interest as Tom curled around himself and tried to fall asleep. He was very flexible, and Tord's mind was wondering places it shouldn't have been.

"Goodnight, Kitten." Tord said, flicking off the light before he started to change so he wouldn't upset the sensitive omega in the room.

"Go die you sick fuck." Tom growled from the corner as Tord got in bed.  
"Thank you, kitten."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slight non-con, so if you're sensitive to that kind of thing, skip.

Tom growled a little at the feeling of the bars of the cage digging into his squishy legs, shifting onto his back and giving a uncomfortable whine. He opened his eyes, and was greeted by sunlight streaming through the crack in the blinds. Tord had already left, so he took a moment to yawn loudly, stretching until he quivered. It was a really cramped cage, but he wasn't stupid so he didn't try and get out. If Tord came back in, all he would see was his omega, waiting politely for his return, when really all Tom was doing was contemplating possible means of escape. He touched the lock, unsurprised to find it very heavy, and sighed, resting his head against the door. 

He felt awful. It was too hot, and he didn't really have enough space to take his hoodie off. Pulling the flask out of his pocket, he shook it, and pretty much threw it against the bars when it proved to be empty. He perked up his ears as he heard talking and footsteps pass the door, and sighed as they passed. He wasn't getting out until Tord came back.

After what seemed like forever, he finally forced the sweaty hoodie over his head in the confines of the box, putting it to the side. He undid a few button of his shirt, before lying down and falling asleep, using the hoodie as a pillow.

\--------

Tord sighed as he unlocked the door, and the sound had Tom pretty much jumping three feet into the air.  
He was too skittish at the moment, due to lack of food and the fact that Tord was literally keeping him as a pet. 

As Tord pushed the door open, Tom sat up straight and looked over to him.  
"Were you waiting for me?" He chuckled, and Tom nodded sheepishly. He didn't like it, but his omegan side was all for sucking up to Tord.   
"Good boy." He praised, and Tom pretty much purred. The alpha leant down and unlocked the door, and Tom rubbed his head against Tord's hand, and he was obviously confused about the sudden rush of affection so quickly.

Tom looked up at him, gently licking his hand and watching as the alpha's face reddened.  
"Omega." He growled, but Tom kept going, unti eventually Tord pulled his hand away.  
"Don't push it." He muttered, and Tom gave a tiny whine.   
"You're not going into heat, kitten. Stop it." Tord wasn't really growing impatient, he was just quietly very suspicious of how Tom was acting.

As Tord stood up to take off his jacket, Tom took a tentative step out of the cage. Tord knew the door was locked, so he didn't mind. He slipped the keys into the pocket of his jacket. 

As he turned he noticed Tom's ears were pricked upwards, giving away how attentive he was being to the slightest sounds. Deciding to mess with him, Tord reached into one of the many inside pockets, and cocked the gun he kept there.

The reaction was immediate. The omega pressed himself against the floor, ears flat against his head and his hands over his eyes. Tord laughed darkly, before hanging up his jacket.

As Tom realised Tord was just messing with him, he sat up and blushed out of humiliation.  
"That was a dick move, alpha." He growled, personality showing through the façade he was wearing to try and get food out of Tord.

It's shouldn't have gone straight to his dick, but it did. Tord grinned harshly at the omega, before walking back over and holding out a small cracker.  
"Eat before I change my mind." He ordered, and Tom happily obliged, reaching up to take it from him.

As he finished, Tord sat down on the floor next to him, still much taller than him. Tom's sensitive nose twitched, and he tentatively crawled over to Tord.  
"Do you want more?" He asked, pulling another cracker out from his pocket. He held it above Tom's head, and even as he stretched up he wasn't tall enough.  
"You commie fuck." Tom grumbled, falling back down.  
"What was that?" Tord asked, holding the cracker temptingly close to Tom.  
"Nothing." He snapped, and Tord raised an eyebrow.  
"Nothing, alpha." He drawled, and Tord dropped the cracker into his grip.

As he ate, Tord watched him carefully, still not sure if he trusted him to be out of his cage for too long. His ears were half flattened in contentment, and as he swallowed the last crumb he looked hopefully up at Tord.  
"There's no more." He told him, "If you're good, I'll bring you more tomorrow. I've got a day off, so we can spend some time together."

So this was it. Continual rewards for being good, and Tom was sure there would be a harsh punishment if he tried to escape or misbehaved too badly. This wasn't like Tord. He wasn't getting anything out of it yet, and Tom knew this was what he was working up to. He would eventually have what he had never allowed him. 

His precious virginity.

Tord slipped his hand into his pocket, revealing a short leash. Clipping it to Tom's collar, he stood, leading him over to the bed. Tom went to stand up, but Tord pushed him back down.  
"Pets stay on the floor, don't they?" He asked. It was more a statement than a question, but Tom was prickling with shame and he was pulled up onto the bed.

"If you're going to try and fuck me, just quit acting all nice and get it over with." Tom snapped, pulling his legs close towards him, and wrapping his tail around his leg. The alpha just gave a humourless laugh.  
"Why should I?" Tord knew exactly what he was doing. This wasn't about forcing Tom into things. This was about forcing him to want them.  
"You shouldn't." Tom muttered, crossing his arms.

Tord gave the leash a sharp pull, and Tom fell forward onto the bed. Once he had regained his balance and crawled over to Tord, the alpha's pants were already undone.  
"Suck." He commanded, and Tom shook his head.  
"Anything you put in my mouth you lose." He hissed, but Tord pulled him down, before very slowly pulling his trousers down a little. He pulled out his erection, and Tom almost died. That would never fit in his mouth, let alone inside him. The omega shifted uncomfortably, still pulled close to Tord's cock. He sighed, before gripping Toms hair so hard it hurt and pressing him to the tip of his cock.

Tom kept his mouth firmly closed, so Tord reached in and covered his nose so he couldn't breathe. He'd have to take a breath eventually, and as he did, Tord took his chance. Pretty much ramming his cock down his throat, Tord groaned as he felt Tom's silky tongue ghost over his length.   
“Oh, fuck. You're good at this.” Tord commented, adjusting his grip on the omegas hair.

His robotic hand wandered down to the edge of Tom's trousers, before slipping inside and gently rubbing his clit. The omega's thighs were already covered in slick, so it was fairly easy to work his fingers into him.

Tom began to purr rapidly as Tord fingered him, grinding against the fingers as he continued to suck off the alpha.  
"Gonna cum down your pretty throat." Tord moaned, pretty much knotting the omega's mouth in his excitement. Tom almost gagged as Tord's hot cum poured down his throat, but Tord wasn't letting up until he had swallowed all of it. As he released Tom's hair, the omega immediately pulled up and took a deep, shuddering breath, tears welling in his eyes. He crawled over to the edge of the bed, and stood up, walking over to his cage and dropping to his hands and knees, crawling inside.  
"I hate you." He half sobbed, half whimpered,unable to hold back his tears. "You're fucking sick."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Raven Leader! Sorry I know this is self indulgent haaa

Tom awoke before Tord did this time, and sat in silence, listening to the quiet breathing of the alpha. As he listened, a sudden wave of cramps hit him, and he cried out in pain, curling in on himself. As the first wave of cramps washed over him, he remembered that Tord had the day off. Great.

Soon the entire room began to smell, but Tord was still asleep. Giving a small sigh of relief, Tom slipped his hand into his trousers, and began to harshly rub at his clit, eliciting tiny mewls from the omega.

He abruptly stopped at the sound of Tord clearing his throat.  
"Omega, do you need anything?" Tord's tone was light, but he could tell it was more of a rhetorical question.  
"No. I don't." Tom snapped, pushing his hand back into his trousers. 

He was interrupted by Tord kicking the small cage, causing the omega to jump and hiss.  
"Get out." He pulled the door open, but Tom still didn't budge, fingers firmly inside himself. Tord resolved that issue by grabbing the collar and pulling him out roughly, picking him up in his arms and practically throwing him onto the bed.

Tom whimpered as he felt cramps wash over him again, but this time Tord ran his hand over his ears, coaxing a purr out of the tiny omega.  
"Alpha, I don't want to.." he whimpered, but Tord just kept going, roughly tying his hands together and then forcing him to roll over so he was on his back. He didn't want to be able to see Tord as he did this to him, but he didn't seem to have much of a choice.

Tord's calloused hands casually roamed the sides of his body, and Tom's breath hitched as he slipped his boxers down, leaning in and blowing on the omega's needy cunt, gently pressing a finger inside of him. Tom could only ignore his body's demands for so long, and soon he was bucking and whining, desperately searching for more stimulation. 

Tord pulled his fingers away, almost laughing at the broken whine that came from the omega.  
"Oh, do you want me to continue?" As he went to touch Tom's ears, a knock came at the door.  
"Red leader, sir, there's something that requires your attention." It was the voice of Paul, so Tord sighed, got up, and roughly forced Tom back into his cage.  
"What is it?" Tord demanded, pulling on his jacket and unlocking the door.  
"One of our patrols has been killed. All of them." Paul reported. "The killer left a note."   
Tord gave an irritated noise, walking out of the room and locking the door.   
"Show me." 

Paul, Patryk and Tord walked down the empty streets until they came across the dead bodies of former soldiers. They had all been cleanly shot through the head with enviable aim. Tord reached down and picked up the slightly torn piece of paper. It read, in bad handwriting;

Dear Red Leader,

I'm sure you don't quite know who I am yet, so I'll put this in a way even you should be able to understand. You may think you're in control of this entire city, but trust me. You're not.

So - Tord - game on.

Raven.

Tord contemplated this for a moment, and then pulled one of the guns off of the floor.  
"Let's keep going." He muttered, and the others followed suit. He passed the note to Paul, who scanned it and grimaced.  
"This isn't great." He commented, and Tord dismissed it with a wave of his hand.  
"I'm sure it's just another attempt at what Edd was trying to do. Except this one's managed to kill someone."

As they walked, they began to see several of the red army symbols sprayed over with a crude drawing of a wing in black spray paint. A soft, almost misplaced footstep sounded behind them, and immediately Tord whipped around. There was nothing, so he just assumed he was getting paranoid.

"Let's get back." Patryk said, and as Tord nodded, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eyes. A lonely raven circled the sky, but it felt ominous.

As they walked back, the raven flew down onto the roof of the red army base, cawing raucously. It took off again, and once it had landed in front of the Red Leader, it dropped the note it held in it's beak, and took a few steps backwards, almost bowing it's head in respect before taking off again.

Paul watched it's path through the sky, but his attention was drawn back to the note it had dropped. Tord picked it up off the ground, and it was written in the same appalling handwriting as the last one.

Dear Red Leader,

Given that you're the leader of the most powerful army in the world, I would expect you to be a lot smarter than this.  
I hope you don't mind me letting myself in, but I'd like to talk to you. Commie to commie, sort of.

Raven.

Tord scoffed, but still loaded his gun and kept it held close as they entered the base. All was well in the first floor, but as Tord rounded the corner and walked up the stairs he was greeted by the scent of not one, but two omegas. Good thing no-one except Paul and Patryk were allowed up here. He tried the door, and it was unlocked. That was strange in itself, as he had locked it with the only key before he left.

He opened the door, and sitting on top of Tom's cage in the corner was a figure in a thick black cloak.  
"Greetings, Red Leader." Their thick Dutch accent made it kind of hard to understand the words, but as the Norwegian went to aim at them, they put their hands up.  
"I'm entirely unarmed. Just here to talk." They purred, resting their chin on their hands. 

The cloak hid most of their face, and disguised their figure, so Tord was having a hard time figuring out what gender they were. Tom was asleep, probably passed out, but Tord didn't trust whoever this was.  
"Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you now." He snarled, and they gave a shrill whistle. Almost at once, a large black raven flew straight through the window and came to perch on their outstretched arm. Tord could see they were wearing a thick leather glove, probably to protect from the harsh claws of the raven.  
"Is this enough for you?" They asked, pulling a mangled dead thing out of their pocket and feeding it to the big black bird.  
"What do you want?" Tord snapped, and their soft features curled up in a smile.  
"A deal." Tord made a surprised noise, and their smile widened.  
"Set him free, and I'll leave. Entirely. I'll remove myself from your life." Tord smiled wickedly, fingers curling around the trigger of the gun.  
"I didn't really plan for the Raven Leader to wander into here uninvited, but I guess I'll just make the most of it." Their smile faltered, and they threw up their arm. The raven scarpered out of the window as Tord pulled the trigger. The bullet dug into the wall, but the figure barely flinched.  
"If you're thinking about that, I'm not going to come quietly." They promised, but Tord just rolled his eyes and shot them in the lower leg.

A sharp hiss escaped the beta as the bullet dug deep into their flesh. Tord simply pointed the gun at their head.   
"On the floor." He commanded, and they didn't budge, lithe fingers quickly digging out the bullet wedged in their leg. Once they had done that, they slowly stepped off the cage, kneeling on the floor. Tord walked over and pushed them backwards, pressing his foot to their chest.

He reached down and pulled their hood off, and he was greeted by the pale face of a female beta, deep brown eyes filled with tears of pain.  
"I think I'll keep you.. it would be a shame to kill someone so.. valuable." Tord commented, stepping off of them when they began to lose the colour in their face. He quickly bandaged their leg, and went into his closet, pulling out a length of rope. 

He tied her hands together, and then pulled her up.  
“Try anything and I'll shoot you." He hissed, and unlocked the door, forcing her out into the corridor. He knocked on the door of Paul's room, and the beta opened the door.  
"Deal with her." He demanded, walking back into his room.

Paul forced her down the stairs, the base deathly quiet as mostly everyone was asleep. They walked down the corridor, the shorter beta pulling at her bindings. As Paul forced her into a cell, he took her cloak and jacket, searching the pockets. He pulled out a bottle of heat supressents, and raised his large eyebrows.  
"Give them back." She hissed, and he smirked.  
"I'm not allowed to let you keep anything you could overdoes on." He replied, putting them on the side, before handing back her jacket once he had pulled the gun and several paperclips from the pockets. He allowed her to hold on to the thick glove, and the crumpled photo of her family that she had lost.  
"Red Leader really isn't pleased you killed several of his soldiers." Paul commented, lighting a cigarette.  
"What the fuck do you want?" She demanded, her heavy Dutch accent making it a little hard for him to understand her.  
"Nothing. I'm just wondering whether I should tell Red Leader about your.. predicament. Without supressents you'll have another heat pretty soon." He idly blew smoke into the air, and she stiffened.  
"If you do that, I'll kill you." She snarled, but he just smirked.  
"Sure, omega." He walked out of the room, shutting off the lights.

\------------

Tord was trying to sleep, as he heard an uninvited knock at the door. He sat up, and called for whoever it was to tell him what the problem is.  
"What the fuck do you want, Paul?" He demanded when he unlocked the door.  
"She's not a beta." He announced, and Tord smirked.  
"Great. I'll deal with it tomorrow." He told him, rolling over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more non con in this chapter, just warning you.

The Raven Leader awoke to a pounding headache and a sharp pain in her knee. She looked out of the small window opposite her cell, and sighed at the weak daylight that was pouring through. She jumped at the sound of a chair being pushed back, and looked up as the soldier watching over for the night walked out. She knew there must be other prisoners, but she couldn't really tell, what with the concrete wall between them, so she took the changing of the guard to call out.  
"Is there anyone else here?" Her voice rang out in the seemingly empty room, and she was about to slump back down against the wall when a soft male voice replied.  
"Yes?" They sounded cautious, almost scared, but she was satisfied with the knowledge there were others against the seemingly invincible Red Leader.

As she thought this over, her gaze drifted to the open window. She needed her supressents, and she knew someone who could help. Giving a shrill whistle, she heard the familiar call of a raven as it flew through the window. It cocked it's head at her, and she pointed at the bottle. It seemed to get the message, but before the bird could knock it off the desk, the door to the room opened, and it shot back out of the window.

"Well, well, Raven Leader." Tord mocked, his footsteps echoing in the deathly quiet room.  
"What do you want?" She hissed, backing up against the wall as he went to unlock the door.  
"To talk." He pushed the door open, and she backed as far away from him as she could.  
"What, are you scared?" He reached forward and grabbed her by the collar, pulling her to her feet. Fuck, he was stronger than he looked.

With the army in motion, it was very hard to move through the hall unnoticed. Omegas were not allowed to join the army, so of course it raised surpicions. Tord reached the door leading to the staircase, unlocking it and pushing her inside. Once he was inside, he locked it, forcing her up the stairs. The door to his room had been let unlocked, as he had only just come down, and he was pleased to find Tom where he had left him, curled up on the bed. 

He raised his head as the two approached, looking slightly uncomfortable at the look on Tord's face. "Why's she here?" He asked, and Tord smirked.   
"Little miss Raven Leader here had got a lot of talking to do, and I know she won't do it willingly." He replied, pushing her down onto the bed. She whimpered as she felt his hands on the buttons of her jacket, before he called Tom over to hold her down. 

She could smell the distressed scent rolling off the omega, and shivered as she imagined what this man was doing to him. Her thoughts were interrupted by he sound of her zipper being undone, and she tried to shy away from Tord's touch as he pulled them down, dropping them over the side of the bed.  
"Can we just at least pretend you aren't a horny psychopath hellbent on getting your knot wet?" She asked weakly, enjoying Tord's surprise at the fact she was wearing boxers. He simply smirked, lifting her up so he could undo the ropes around her hands. He passed them to Tom, who held them together. 

He pulled the jacket off of her, and surveyed her, left only in her soft purple jumper and thigh high stockings. Straining against Tom to cover herself up, she flushed with shame at the fact Tord had been able to take advantage of her this easily.  
"Tell me who else is with you, and maybe I'll stop." He bargained, hands dancing over the edge of her boxers.  
"I'd never tell scum like you anything." She hissed, but it was cut off abruptly by two soft fingers being forced into her mouth. Tom loosened his grip on her hands a little, hoping she didn't bite.

As Tord very slowly dragged his robotic arm down her side, her breath hitching as his other hand slipped inside of her boxers. She bit down hard on Tom's fingers, and he whimpered quietly, causing Tord to take advantage of her clit piercing and pull it so hard it felt like it would tear. She immediately let go of Tom's fingers, and he quickly withdrew them.   
"Still won't tell?" He sneered as she whimpered in pain. She shook her head stubbornly.  
"Never." She hissed back at him. "Never in a million years-" Tord cut her off by harshly shoving two fingers inside her, one hand on her stomach to make sure she didn't move.  
"You sure?" He taunted, and she hissed in pain as he added another one. She was going to break of he tried to knot her.  
"Fine! It's just me. I'm the only one." She whimpered, but Tord didn't remove all of his fingers, just one, and angled the other two up towards a spot that made her mewl in surprise and arch her back.

"Alright then, next question. Who sent you?" He demanded, and she bristled at the question.  
"I work alone." She hissed, and didn't remove his second finger. He knew she was lying.  
"So why take suppressants?" She was digging her own grave by lying to the red leader, but she decided to keep going.  
"It's inconvenient. If I didn't, you'd have caught me way befor now. Omegas are easier to track because they have stronger scents." Tord still didn't seem satisfied, so she decided she had to just tell him the truth.  
"You're lying." He commented, his voice cold with quiet threat.  
"Fine. Pretty much all of your soldiers are alphas, and considering the amount of time I spend near this place, I'd have done something stupid by now." 

He grinned wickedly, still not taking his hand away.  
"You need to learn some self control." He purred, and she scoffed.  
"You're one to talk." 

In retaliation to her snide remark, he very simply curled his finger, causing her to let out a whimpery moan.  
"Don't-" she mewled, and Tom was beginning to grow worried about what Tord was going to do with her.  
"Tord-" he began, falling silent at the harsh glare the alpha gave him.  
"Did I say you were allowed to speak?" He asked, turning his attention back to the smaller omega.  
"Last question. What's your real name?" Tord questioned, and she swallowed nervously.  
"Jane." She replied in a quiet voice. "Jane Hartley." 

Her response had him satisfied, so he took the final finger out.  
"Seeing as you're an omega, you'd be a massive distraction to my soldiers, so I'm going to have to keep you here." He commented as he stopped holding her down. She immediately wrenched her hands out of Tom's grip, crossing them over her chest.  
"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to come crawling to you whenever my heat hits." Jane hissed, her face beginning to flush. Tord raised an eyebrow.  
"We'll see about that." He muttered. 

Tom crawled up to the headboard of the bed, and curled up, hoping Tord would just let him sleep. His heart sank as he heard him snap his fingers.   
"Thomas, on the floor." He commanded, and he obeyed, ears flattened to his head. Flashing a glance over at Jane, he saw she had already slid down onto the floor. Padding over to the cage, he crawled inside, and she joined him as Tord's hand threatened to reach into his coat. It wasn't a very comfortable fit, but they probably wouldn't be in there all the time, and at least now he had some company.

"I have things to attend to. Behave." Tord said, unlocking the door, walking out and locking it again. Jane watched the door slam shut with tired eyes, and then flinched as Tom curled up around her.  
"You may as well get some sleep." He advised her, and she nodded slowly, settling down with her arms wrapped loosely around the taller omega.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane awoke tangled in Tom's arms, weak sunlight filtering through the half closed curtains. Tord was awake, walking around the room, and looked over at her, wearing a somewhat smug expression.  
"The mighty Raven Leader, so easily caged. How tragic." He mocked, pulling on his jacket. She ignored him, simply nuzzling further into Tom. She wasn't really one for cuddles, but he was very comforting. As he unlocked the door, walked out and locked it again, she sat bolt upright, fishing a hairpin out of her ginger curls.  
"What are you doing?" Tom asked, voice gravelly, rubbing his eyes. She glanced over to him, before beginning to fiddle with the padlock.   
"Getting out." She hissed, and he fell silent.  
"I'm coming." He announced, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, but if you slow me down I'll eat you." She didn't sound like she was joking, but Tom didn't care. He had to get out. He hadn't eaten or really moved in days, so it would be great just to get out of the cage.  
"I forgot to ask. Why are you here?" She asked him, eyes still trained on the padlock.  
"Oh.. I don't quite know. Maybe something to do with the fact I blew him up." He huffed, and she didn't respond. A few minutes passed, and the sounds of clanging and Jane cursing in Dutch were beginning to grow tedious, so Tom turned over and went to sleep.

Before long, however, Jane finally gave a triumphant noise and pushing the cage open, throwing the padlock to the side and slipping out.

Tord was out like a bullet fired from a gun. His legs were wobbly and he awkwardly walked around the room for a bit to wake them up. Jane simply ransacked his drawers, looking for any kind of gun. She found a small pistol, before she heard the sound of a camera adjusting.  
"Right, we need to skedaddle." She announced, her accent still making it hard to understand her. Tom got the hint, pulling on a pair of the Red Leader's boots, as his shoes were nowhere to be found. 

She first tried to unlock the main door, and then peeked into the side room. It was just a bathroom, so she ignored it, going back to the main door. It shouldn't take too long to unlock.

Jane's dignity was still severely wounded by Tord's actions last night, and she was beginning to grow jumpy and nervous along with it. As Tom pronounced himself ready, he walked over to the window. It was of course locked, so Jane hadn't paid it much mind. Of course, now that they were being watched, they were pretty much fighting the clock now. 

She heard footsteps beginning to come up the stairs, so did the smart thing and kicked it until it broke. On the tenth kick or so, it shattered, giving them enough room to squeeze out. As Tom lowered himself down, she heard a key turn in the lock. Practically vaulting herself out of the window as the door opened, she caught a brief glimpse of Paul, and another man she hadn't seen before. They yelled something about escaped prisoners, and as soon as Jane's feet touched the ground she was off like a shot. 

\-----------

When Tord had learned that two of his "highest security" prisoners had escaped, he immediately sent soldiers out to look for them. Or course, a whole herd of alpha soldiers made a lot more noise than two omegas, who were purposefully trying to avoid detection.

He manned one of the search parties himself, knowing the scents. The search turned out empty, and he sent the soldiers back to base. He knew of an underground bar that they could feasibly be at, so that's where he set off.

\--------------

As they skirted around a building and dropped down into a hidden trapdoor, Jane flicked on the light. It revealed a beaten up room that had evidently been flooded more than once, with a dilapidated chair in the corner. A table in the centre of the room her her prized possession. Her father's shotgun. 

She passed the pistol to Tom, who eyed the weapon nervously. He didn't really know how to shoot, but it could potentially save his life, so he took it. Jane pulled two thick black cloaks, hers adorned with raven feathers, and handed the other to Tom, noticing him shivering. He pulled the flask out of his pocket, and gave it a shake. Nope, still empty. 

Jane suggested they went for a drink, and he took up her offer. She pried a wooden board off of the wall, before slipping through it. She had taken her shotgun, hiding it inside her coat, along with a large pouch of coins. Tord followed through the passage, and soon enough, they were at the end of the tunnel, leading up into a trapdoor. Tom had seen several other tunnels branching off, so he assumed this was a common access route. 

He followed Jane out of the trapdoor, hood pulled over his head. She had taken hers down. The bouncer knew her, so he let her in, not before quietly letting her know the Red Leader was supposedly coming tonight. She shrugged it off. She was only there for a few shots. They'd be gone before he even set foot in the area. 

They walked down the stairs, Jane keeping her hood up. The bar was quieter than usual, just a few people sitting at the bar talking, with several others dotted on the tables. Jane and Tom walked up to the bar, and she sat down, pulling down her hood and letting her long ginger hair free. Tom sat next to her, still not putting his hood down. She ordered a shot of their hardest liquor, while he just ordered a pint of vodka.  
"How do you drink that stuff?" She asked, downing the shot as soon as it was handed to her. "It tastes awful." 

He simply shrugged, and took a sip. As they were facing the bar, they couldn't see any newcomers, so as a sudden hush fell over the bar, she knew something was up.  
"Well, Jane, this is fairly interesting. You appear to have run off with my omega." Tord's low, mocking voice came from the door of the bar, but Jane didn't turn.  
"Yes, well, it is a rather curious predicament indeed." She contemplated, ordering another shot, this one an ungodly mixture of who knows what. She downed it, and as she looked at the terrified expression of the beta behind the bar, she knew there was a gun being pointed at her head. 

She stood slowly, raising her hands.   
"It appears I have been outsmarted. Fair play, Red Leader." She was talking as though they were friends, and that she totally didn't have a shotgun in her coat. She lowered her hands, quickly drawing it and ducking to avoid the bullet as it whizzed over her head.  
"You do unfortunately have to be quicker than that." She commented, face beginning to flush with excitement. Tom hadn't turned still, but he was ready to pull his gun as well.  
"Come on, Thomas. Do you really want to run off with her?" He asked, and the suffocating hush that had fallen over the bar was suddenly broken by his quiet voice.   
"Yes. Yes I do." He replied, standing. If they could get Tord to come further into the room, they could skirt around him and leg it. Of course, there was the secret passage in the women's toilets, but she didn't think they'd make it. She began to inch towards it regardless, pushing Tom along with her. It was worth a try, at least. 

As the other patrons of the bar watched with apprehensive expressions, Jane made a dash for the toilets, dragging Tom with her. She pulled him into one of the cubicles and locked it, fumbling to pry the boards away from the wall as the door opened with a soft creak.  
"Little omega, you can't hide forever." Tord cooed, black boots clicking on the tiled floor. As the board finally came away, there was the loud sound of a gunshot, and it appeared he was trying to shoot through the lock. 

Her hands were wet with a nervous sweat, and it was making it hard to get the panel off. Tord began to fiddle with the lock, but unbeknownst to him, the second he came in, he'd be shot.

The bullet whizzed past Tom's ear, and he jumped three feet in the air. Jane's heart sank. They'd be very lucky to get out of this alive. Pushing Tom into the passage, she slipped in after him. Forgetting to put he board back in her panic, Tord could easily follow them. She ran ahead of Tom, and soon enough, she could hear Tord's loud footsteps as he gave chase. 

Pulling Tom into a side passage, she held her hand over his mouth while Tord walked past, so his breathing wouldn't alert the alpha to their position. He stopped at the intersection, drawing in the scents around him. He spun around at the sound of a shotgun being loaded, and an empty shell dropping to the floor. He only had a pistol, but he wasn't scared of her. 

Beginning to walk down the intersection, he ran his hands lightly over the walls. Should they be hiding in here, he'd find them. Jane held her breath as he approached, and as his finger ever so slightly brushed against Tom, he turned in their direction.  
"Bingo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short lived freedom

Jane pointed the shotgun at Tord, holding her breath while she aimed. The slug went right over his shoulder, and he smiled wickedly.   
"You really should come quietly. That's what's going to hurt less." Tord offered, but Jane didn't really fancy taking him up on it. She broke into a sprint, dragging Tom with her. Once he began to keep her pace, she let go of him. She heard Tord following them, and prayed that this wasn't a dead end.

Of course, fate was a cruel mistress, and as they reached the end of the tunnel, Jane's heart sank. She reached up, and thank god, there was a trapdoor. She pushed it open, and pretty much threw Tom out of it. Hoisting herself up, she slammed it closed as footsteps approached it. It seemed to be wedged, so they took off again.

\---

Tord growled in annoyance, trying to push at the trapdoor. He pulled a Walkie talkie off his belt, and called for Paul and Patryk. They couldn't have left that quickly, so they'd hopefully be found, and when they were, Tord would see to it that Jane received proper punishment. 

This was all obviously her doing, anyway. Tom had been content with what he had allowed, although he probably should have fed him more, He pondered as he made his way back to the main tunnel. He knew these tunnels quite well, but he would assume Jane lived somewhere in them, judging by how quickly they escaped.

He walked down the main tunnel, only passing one other person, on their way to the bar. They had given him a nervous glance and skirted around them, so he assumed they knew who he was. Pretty much everyone did. 

He kept walking, until he came across the end of the tunnel. He pushed the wooden board resting against the wall, and it fell backwards, revealing a dimly lit room, one wall with a small picture of Jane and her father. He stepped inside, and was greeted by silence. This was perfect. 

He radioed for Paul and his squad, and as they were in the area, they were fairly quick to respond. Paul wasn't one to question his leader, but he was a little interested in why on earth he was down here. He wasn't going to get an answer any time soon, so he just ordered his men to keep a watch on this area, and he and Tord walked back together.

\------------

Jane wasn't stupid, and she knew Tord probably knew the tunnels as well as she did, so they wasted not time getting to one of her backup hiding places. Poor Tom was beginning to look a little sorry for himself, so she made a mental note to pick up something for them to eat. She could last quite long without feeling hungry, but with him it wasn't the case.

As they walked through the once abandoned streets, Tom could see the town really came alive at night. There was a small convenience store on the side of the road, so they stopped by and picked up some bread and cheese, along with a few bottles of water. She stowed it away in her cloak after paying, and her and Tom made their way towards the secondary hideout. 

The door had been nailed shut, so they went through a window. Of course, the planks held in place by strong nails had been Jane's doing, and from the outside, this just looked like a dilapidated old house. 

Tom followed suit, and took a look around the room. It was bare, apart from a broken looking sofa. The stench of rotting came from somewhere in the room, but he really didn't want to know what it was. Stumbling further forward, he was handed a thick slice of bread, and Jane was busy cutting another one.  
"Eat." She ordered as he hesitated, and he obeyed quickly. He trusted she was true to her word, so the rotting smell sent a tremor down his back. He was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole thing. He just wanted to be back with an alpha. Jane assumed that Tord's soldiers would be around soon to check for them, so they'd have to get going. She slipped a bottle of heat supressents into her jacket, taking two, and then they were off again.

They were fighting against the clock. If either of them went into heat, they were pretty much guaranteed to get captured, as that would make them far easier to track. This wasn't something she could do much about, as she wasn't sure how his body would react to the supressents, so she wasn't going to risk it.

The first place they went was back into the tunnels. It was safer down there, because she knew Tord probably didn't have the time to stand around waiting for them to come back down. Jane didn't bother to mask her footsteps, quite confident that there was no one they needed to worry about. She was, of course, wrong, but she didn't know that yet.

As they turned the corner, they were greeted by Paul and a collection of surprised looking soldiers. In an instant, Jane had pulled Tom towards her, and there were guns pointed at them.  
"Stand down." Paul demanded, but she held his piercing gaze, still gripping Tom's arm.  
"Stand down." Paul repeated himself, buying time for the soldiers to surround them. She dropped her gaze, but her grip on Tom didn't loosen. As she felt the barrel of a gun poke at the small of her back, she tensed up, but stayed in the same position. 

A harsh jab to the back of her knee had her stumbling forward, letting go of Tom and falling forward. Tom walked towards Paul, not looking down at the other omega.   
"Traitor." Jane snarled, trying to lunge for Tom, being pulled back by her hood. "Traitor!" A hand was forced over he mouth, stifling her angry cries, and then they were off.

\--------------------

Tord looked disdainfully over the female omega before him. He hands were tied together behind her back, and she had a muzzle on. A thick leather collar kept her chained to one of the bedposts. Tom had curled up under the covers, and Tord was grateful for his omega's willingness to stay. He hadn't needed to restrain him, and he was behaving perfectly.

A soft whine roused him from his thoughts. Tom had sat up, blank eyes staring straight at him. He could only assume he wanted attention, seeing as they had been apart for quite a long time. Tord walked over to the bed, sitting down and patting the space next to him, almost as an invitation. Tom tentatively crawled over, curling up next to the alpha. He was trembling, but with what Tord couldn't tell. 

As the night began to take over, gently lowering the room into darkness, Tord finally stirred, getting up to hang up his jacket. He returned to the bed, pleased when Tom curled up next to him without prompting. His omega was quickly learning how to keep him happy. The only person being punished for their grand escape was Jane, for Tom hadn't tried anything like that until she came. That would come soon enough.

\------------

Tom whimpered quietly at the cold hand on his back, but didn't shift. He wasn't really all that happy to be near the alpha, but it was better than whatever was going to become of Jane. When he had returned, Tord had actually given him a hot meal and a shower, and Tom couldn't be happier with that. It was the nicest Tord had been to him yet, so that was good.

As the alpha fell asleep, he kept a quiet watch, listening to Jane's futile attempts at pulling her hands out of the rope. As she fell silent, he allowed himself to drift away into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe

Tom awoke to an empty bed. Tord had already left to see to his duties, so he got up as well, pulling his hoodie on. Jane was still sleeping, her wrists rubbed raw from her attempts to escape. There wasn't really much for him to do, so he just paced for a bit until Jane woke up.

Jane didn't speak to him, instead, she just glared in his direction. He knew that if she got free, he wouldn't stand much of a chance against her. As made sure to stay well clear of her, just to be safe, and hopped back up onto the bed. He pulled his flask out of his pocket, taking a small sip. He probably wouldn't be able to fill it again, so he'd have to drink sparingly.

He was beginning to fall asleep again when the door opened slowly. Tord stepped inside, following his usual routine of locking it. He looked very pleased at the fact Tom was still behaving.  
"You're back early." Tom commented, and Tord shook it off.  
"There's nothing that needs my attention." He explained, shrugging off his jacket. He walked to the corner to hang it up, making a disappointed noise when Jane tried to lunge for him, only to be pulled back by the chain.  
"We'll have none of that, Jane. Behave." The alpha commanded, and she huffed.  
"I can't trust you enough to take the muzzle off, omega." He growled, returning to the bed. He allowed Tom to curl up on his lap, and gently stroked his ears.

Tom hated him. He hated him and he hated himself for giving in so easily. They should have kept running. This was all his fault.

Tord sat, watching the omega think himself in circles and smiling to himself. It wouldn't take long for him to submit completely, seeing how willing he was to come back. His only problem was Jane. She still wouldn't talk, and he didn't trust her enough to take her off the chain, so this was how it was staying. He had contemplated taking her outside and shooting her himself, but she was valuable alive.

Jane was furious. The second she got out of the chains she was going to kill the both of them. Soon, she thought. Soon. Soon her backup would be here. Only her brother, but that was enough for her. As her eyelids began to grow heavy, she allowed herself to slip into a fitful sleep.

As the morning came, there was still no reply, and she was beginning to wonder whether he was going to turn up. Nevertheless, she was going to wait. It was her only option. The day dragged on without much happening, but as soon as the cover of darkness fell, and Tord was fast asleep, she heard a soft noise outside of the window, which then slid open. 

The face of a man was barely visible in the suffocating darkness, but nevertheless, he climbed in, wearing the same long cloak, adorned with raven feathers, as she was.  
"Oh, Jane. What did you do this time?" He sighed, crouching down to undo the muzzle. She stretched her face a little, and then looked down. She looked different.. paler, more disturbed. Nevertheless, as her hands came undone, the spark returned to her eyes, and she was grabbing her shotgun out of the closet.

The second her feet hit the ground, the Raven Leader was on the run once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is with great pleasure I announce a sequel is on the way! It will be detailing how Jane eventually gets Tom out of this shitstorm and helps him establish the blue army :3c
> 
> My Tumblr is Willow-likes-cheese
> 
> I draw nsfw stuff so come request something please


End file.
